1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems, such as satellite, wired, and wireless systems.
2. Background Art
Conventional telecommunication systems transmit signals across wired and wireless communication channels. The signals transmitted by conventional systems may take the form of modulated electromagnetic waves traveling through a wire or through open space. In various conventional communication systems, the signals being transmitted occupy a certain frequency position in a range of frequencies available in a particular telecommunication channel being utilized. The width of frequencies available in the channel is often called its bandwidth, and each of the signals being transmitted in the channel also has its own bandwidth generally narrower than the available channel bandwidth. In many conventional telecommunication systems, particularly satellite systems, various factors such as antenna size influence the bandwidth available for transmitting inbound and outbound signals.